


Sa victoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, During France Vs Italie in 1998, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fifa world cup 1998, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après ce qui lui paru des heures, il tira.Et il échoua.





	Sa victoire

Sa victoire

  
Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il était défenseur arrière gauche, pas buteur. Youri était tellement meilleur que lui alors pourquoi avait-il peur de tirer ? Mais Bixente avait accepté de tirer, il n'avait jamais eu peur de défendre, de tacler ou de se prendre des coups, même avec sa pubalgie, alors pourquoi avait-il si peur face au gardien italien ? La peur d'être observé par tout le monde dans le stade, par la France, ses coéquipiers, Aimé qui l'avait soutenu ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il n'avait pas le niveau de Zinédine, il n'était pas sensé marquer de base ! Et puis après ce qui lui paru des heures, il tira.

  
Et il échoua.

  
Une nausée le prit, il n'entendait plus rien à part les sifflets. Sa tête s'était baissée automatiquement, ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il avait tellement honte. Il rejoignit le banc, même s'il savait que les autres essayaient de le remotiver, il n'entendait plus que les sifflets, s'ils venaient à perdre le match, il en prendrait l'entière responsabilité, il retournerait au Bayern avec la honte planant sur lui. Le prochain but italien passa. Il ne regardait plus, se fiant uniquement aux bruits assourdissants du stade. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, Bixente ne pouvait que fixer ses pieds, son échec, ça faisait mal au plus profond de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule au moment même où sa première larme tomba de sa paupière. Son calvaire ne terminerait jamais, entre sa blessure, son échec et quelqu'un qui allait le voir pleurer... Il releva la tête après un court moment, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa peine, ce qui était fait était fait après tout.

  
''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, on va gagner !'' Zinédine. Ah. Devrait-il être surpris que le génie de l'équipe vienne le réconforter ? Non. Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait de toute façon, Marcel ou Lilian.

''Non... On va perdre à cause de moi... Parce que j'ai raté mon tir...''

''Hey Liza, Thierry vient de marquer, rien n'est encore joué.'' Zinédine passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale mais les larmes continuaient de couler.

''Ne me laisse pas...''

''Jamais.'' Zinédine essuya ses larmes doucement.

  
La fin du match arriva, 4-3, ils avaient gagné. Pas grâce à lui. Zinédine était resté avec lui jusqu'à Clairefontaine, même s'ils allaient en demi-finale, quelque chose lui interdisait d'être heureux, peut-être l'échec ou la honte. Mais la présence de Zizou à ses côtés l'aidait à aller mieux, l'aidait à oublier. C'était sa victoire.

  
Fin


End file.
